


Zoro Would Never Think Sanji Hot, Or Would He?

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, Campfire, Cave, Confessions, Confufions, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanji Is Mad, Sexy Time, Stranded, Top Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: An island, a cave, and a confession. What more could you expect from an idiot swordsman and a perverted cook.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Zoro Would Never Think Sanji Hot, Or Would He?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this while I try to think up a plot for 'The Little Things Are Most Important'. I hope you're not all waiting long, I just gotta fix things with it. It's hard. Anyway, enjoy this in the meantime. 
> 
> Author-chan

It wasn't hot, not at all. Nope, not hot. He wasn't hot at all in those drenched see-through clothes. Zoro didn't think he was hot in them, no not one bit. Sanji wasn't hot, _never in a million years._ But even so, Zoro couldn't stop staring at his pacing shipmate. Sanji glared at him every five seconds, probably blaming him for the situation they were in. His shoes were covered in wet sand and his clothes clung to his body, making every curve and bump visible. Zoro swallowed and averted his eyes. Sanji noticed and stalked up to him, a fuming aura around him.

"This is your fault, Stupid Marimo!" Sanji said.

Zoro rolled his eyes and tried not to look at the blond. Sanji blew smoke from his cigarette and cracked his knuckles. He walked away and began pacing on the beach again. Zoro sighed in relief and leaned against the palm tree behind him. No, Sanji wasn't hot when he was pacing. Nor when he was half naked, nor when he was cooking with those skilled hands. He wasn't cute at all when serving the ladies and scolding Luffy for stealing food. No, he was not extremely sexy when he was angry or fighting. Zoro didn't think that, _never._ Zoro didn't fantasize about holding the blond in his arms, hugging him and never letting go. No he didn't think about how those skilled hands would feel on his skin. _He didn't._ He didn't dream about those sweet, plump lips against his own.

Zoro stared at the blond and swallowed again. He flushed at the tight feeling in his pants and cursed. This wasn't helping him at all, he had to think about the mess they were in. Two hours prior they were still on the Sunny. Now? Well now they were on a deserted island in the middle of the Grand Line with no Sunny in sight. Just the two of them, on an island. Zoro gulped and stood, he needed to get out of there.

"Where are you going?" Sanji asked, anger lacing his voice.

Zoro didn't look over his shoulder as he walked away and answered, "I need some time to think, leave me alone."

Sanji didn't reply, to Zoro's relief. The swordsman walked into the forest and climbed up a tree. He sat back and sighed loudly. Alone time would do him some good. He could rethink this situation from top to bottom. Zoro wrecked his mind and searched for the memory that caused this 'stuck on an island with your rival' situation.

**o-o-o**

_"Thanks Sanji!" Nami said as she accepted the drink._

_Zoro watched from his spot against the mast as Sanji noodled around the ladies and gave them their snacks. He growled lowly and looked away._

_"What's the rush!" Ussop suddenly yelled, running after Luffy who appeared on deck._

_Nami looked up and stared at the running Luffy._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"Nami, it's a big storm! And it's headed right this way!" Luffy yelled._

_Nami frowned and sat still for a moment before her eyes widened and she shot up, her drink spilling on the floor. She turned to the crew and said,_

_"Everyone! Turn this ship to the starboard now!"_

_They went running._

_Nami was screaming orders as the wind picked up. Zoro sat up in the mast, trying to tie the sail down so that they could use Coup De Burst. A harsh wind made him wobble and he fell, catching himself at the sail. Zoro glanced down to see Ussop hang on to Chopper, who was held down by Brook. Franky was at the rudder, Nami next to him still screaming her orders. Robin was helping Luffy tie their end of the sail, they seemed to be doing better than Zoro at least. Zoro frowned as he didn't see Sanji. Then he spotted the blond. Sanji was stuck in the ropes that hang down the mast, the rope was wrapped around his leg and he couldn't manage to get free with all the strong wind. He was hanging face down swinging in the wind. Zoro cursed and let himself glide down the sail. He sprang to the rope Sanji was trapped in and swung them both over the sea._

_"Watch it!" Sanji yelled._

_Zoro didn't say anything as he reached for one of his swords._

_"Watch out!" Luffy yelled from atop the mast._

_Zoro glanced left to see a massive wave come in. He cursed and held on to the rope for dear life. It wasn't enough. He was swept away by the power of the wave, colliding heads with a certain blond and knocking them both overboard._

**o-o-o**

Zoro came back to reality and weaved his fingers through his hair. He should get back to Sanji. He jumped out of the tree and landed softly. That was when he heard a strange cry. His head shot up as he recognized Sanji's voice and he sprinted off to the beach. He stopped dead in his tracks as his feet hit the sand. Sanji was tangled up in the legs of a squid, a massive one at that. The blond struggled and kicked, but he couldn't get free.

"Are you an idiot?" Zoro yelled.

Sanji glared at him but didn't reply.

Zoro charged at the squid and pulled his swords out of their sheets. He defeated it with a few attacks, all simple ones. He got hit once, when the squid smacked one of his tentacle's into Zoro's back. Finally, it dropped Sanji, and Zoro caught him, making them both collaps on the sand. The squid retreated into the sea with a low rumbling and a nasty glare. Zoro sighed in relief until he felt Sanji squirm. He let go and blushed a bright red. Sanji stood and turned to look at the swordsman.

"Well, thanks I guess," the blond said.

Zoro swallowed and said, "It's alright."

Sanji turned away and began to walk to the forest. Zoro stood and followed him. He didn't know what to think right now. Actually, Zoro didn't want to think about anything now. He just wanted to sleep and get of this stupid island. Zoro glanced up at Sanji and watched as the blond gathered twigs and fallen branches to make a fire. He began helping and trying not to look at Sanji. Zoro sighed and straightened. How had it come to this? The strong swordsman Roronoa Zoro was love struck and helpless. This was so unlike him that it made him sick. But what could a person do when they had already fallen hard. Nothing, apparently.

"Zoro."

Zoro's eyes widened as he noticed Sanji standing right in front of him. He stumbled and fell backwards over a log, landing hard on the forest floor. Sanji tried desperately to hold in his laugh but it wasn't really working. Zoro blushed madly and looked away from the laughing blond. Why was Sanji always so hot. Why? Zoro stood slowly and dusted himself off.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I scared you," Sanji said, hand in front of his mouth, still trying to stop the giggling.

Zoro nodded his head and said, "Is there something you wanted to do, besides scaring me?"

Sanji nodded and pointed behind him. Zoro leaned to the left and spotted the cave Sanji was pointing at. He nodded his head and agreed to seek shelter there. But not even ten seconds later, the sky cracked with thunder and they were both drenched in rain. Sanji began running, trying to keep the wood dry. He reached the cave and Zoro smacked into him.

"Watch it!" Sanji said as he dropped the wood.

"Sorry."

Sanji rolled his eyes and began to make a fire. "let's get this fire going and wait for the rain to stop. Then we can look for the Sunny."

Zoro nodded and shook of his drenched jacket. He laid it next to the now roaring fire and stared into the flames for a while. Suddenly, Zoro felt arms around him and he jolted upwards.

"Don't move," Sanji said.

Zoro froze on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked.

Sanji plucked at his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Sanji!" Zoro chocked out.

"I said don't move!" Sanji smacked him hard on the back and Zoro screamed out in pain.

Sanji looked at his back and the mark the tentacle had left. It looked ugly and was going to sting for a while. Sanji grinned as he got a great idea. It may seem evil, but Sanji knew that Zoro loved him. And now, he was going to act upon his own feelings, after waiting for a good three years. Sanji let his fingers dance over the mark and Zoro shivered. He turned his head but Sanji stopped him.

"I won't say it again, Moss-head. Stop moving."

Zoro complied and tried to focus on the fire instead of the burning touch on his back. He shivered once more as Sanji ran his finger up Zoro's spine and he almost whined. Sanji let his fingers dip down and he played with the rim of Zoro's pants. The blond leant in and breathed over Zoro's ear,

"What is it, Zoro? Why so tense?"

Sanji smirked at the reaction he got. Zoro chocked and snatched his wrist. He turned in a flash and stared at Sanji.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sanji looked at him innocently. "Nothing."

Zoro growled and let go. "Stop playing around and get serious."

Sanji smirked, and Zoro sweat-dropped. The blond snatched Zoro's chin in his hand and, to Zoro's surprise, kissed him. Zoro's eyes widened and he pushed the blond away. He was panting, a blush covering his face up till his ears.

"Stop playing, damn it!" Zoro yelled.

He stood and stalked out of the cave. Sanji cursed and sprinted after him, tackling them both to the ground.

"I'm not playing!" he yelled over the sound of the rain.

Zoro was looking at him weirdly. "Then what are you doing?" he asked.

Sanji bit his lip and blushed. "I'm really sorry, I ignored your feeling for me, I even ignored my own. I tried to deny it and bury it inside, but it didn't work."

Zoro was so confused, this day did not make any sense at all. Right?

Sanji placed his hands on Zoro's face and turned him so they were locking eyes.

"I love you, Zoro," Sanji said.

Zoro froze. The world around him dissolved into a white haze. His ears shut out the sound of the rain, the only thing in his mind where Sanji's words. He couldn't feel, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. What the hell? What. The. Hell!

_I love you, Zoro,_

_I love you, Zoro,_

_Love you_

_Love you_

_Love_

_You_

_Zoro_

The green haired swordsman snapped out of his thoughts and growled fiercely. He grabbed Sanji's head and smashed their lips together. This day did not make any sense, but Zoro didn't care. Sanji loved him and that was all he needed right now.

Sanji fell into him and kissed him back with all the fiery passion he had locked in for three years. He felt relieved, saved. Zoro wanted him as much as he wanted Zoro. It made him happy beyond words. Sanji laid his hands on Zoro's chest and pushed the green haired man back. The rain was still pouring hard and Sanji blinked the rain out of his eyes, getting a sharp view of the flushed man under him. Zoro was flushed bright red, all the way down to his chest. His clothes were drenched and his hair was a mess, a very hot mess one might say. Sanji licked his lips, blushing himself, and dove back into the kiss.

Zoro growled under him and wrapped his arms around the blond. His mind was fogged and he didn't really know what was going on or were he was, but he didn't really care. Zoro kissed the blond, deepening it and exploring Sanji's mouth with his hot tongue. The blond groaned and rocked his hips, sending a powerful wave of pleasure through both of them. Sanji moaned and Zoro growled, thrusting his hips upwards to recreate the pleasurable feeling. The blond broke the kiss to gasp and he took a few heaving breath to calm himself down considerably. Zoro pushed up, making it so that Sanji was sitting on his lap. He attacked the blond's pale neck, leaving red marks and bites.

Sanji could do nothing but let Zoro take the lead. He shifted around and looked up. The rain was pouring down on them, both already soaked to the bone. Sanji suddenly shivered as a hot tongue lapped up the water running down his neck. The blond hissed and pulled on Zoro's hair. Zoro growled, but didn't move. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and rocked his hips once more, with power only he could have from that place. Zoro, reacting to the movement, moaned into Sanji's neck and placed his hands on the blond's hips.

"Zoro," Sanji said.

Zoro looked up at the panting blond, and gulped.

"Y-Yes?"

Sanji smiled and said, "Let's go back into the cave."

Zoro nodded, trying to control his breathing and his raging hard on. He stood, helping Sanji up, and they walked to the cave. Zoro shivered as he realized how cold he actually was. He shrugged of his jacket and laid it next to the fire, letting it dry. Sanji's jacket and button up shirt joined his jacket on the floor. And before Zoro could react, a pair of arms snaked over his shoulders and pulled him in. Zoro stumbled back and collided with Sanji, making them both fall to the cave floor.

"Idiot!" Zoro growled.

Sanji laughed, clear and loud. Zoro blushed and laid back against the blond. His skin was cold and slightly wet from the rain, but at least he was warmer than his soaked clothes. Zoro sighed heavily and let himself lean on the blond. Sanji's arms traced slow circles over Zoro's stomach, and going down. Zoro tensed. Sanji noticed this but kept going with his light touches. Zoro groaned as Sanji's other hand rubbed the tension out of his shoulders. The blond smirked and let his hands go lower, and he played with the rim of Zoro's pants on the front. Zoro ignored this and relaxed, letting his tension go. Suddenly he shot up as the blond's hand gripped his hard on, his other hand holding Zoro in place.

"Ah, god," Zoro groaned.

Zoro grabbed onto Sanji's hand and moved it in time with the blond's strokes to his erection. He moaned out and arched his back into the blond, making Sanji groan with the provided friction. Sanji reached into his own pants and began to stroke himself to the sound of Zoro's moans. The green haired man was gritting his teeth, trying his hardest not to let out the moans off ecstasy. But, he failed miserably. Sanji didn't let up on his touches and soon, the swordsman came with a cry. Zoro slumped against Sanji, totally exhausted. Sanji smirked, unbuttoning his pants further. Zoro heard this and tensed slightly as Sanji's hand came around and held him close.

"My turn," Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear.

The green haired man shivered at the hot tongue that ran over his ear. He turned in the blonds hold and grabbed onto his erection, making Sanji gasp. He began the same treatment the blond had given him. With a smirk, Sanji pulled off Zoro's pants and Zoro did the same to him.

"We're really doing this?" Zoro asked.

Sanji nodded and shoved three fingers inside his own mouth. Zoro blushed bright red. He gulped and sat on his knees, keeping the blond leaning against the wall. Sanji waited for Zoro to do something, fingers still in his mouth. Zoro bend down, ass up as his mouth engulfed Sanji's hard on. Sanji gasped and cried out, a feeling of pleasure shooting up his spine. He shivered and pulled his fingers from his mouth. Zoro grinned around his erection and licked along the shaft, making the blond moan. Sanji, on his part, leaned over Zoro's back and kissed his shoulders as his saliva covered fingers made it to the swordsman's bottom. Zoro tensed, but soon relaxed as the blond continued with the reassuring kissing.

Sanji let his fingers skim around the puckered hole of Zoro's entrance, before dipping one finger in. Zoro cried out in surprise, which sent another wave of pleasure up Sanji's spine. The blond moaned, but didn't stop his finger from exploring. Zoro tensed around him and Sanji kissed his shoulders, his other hand weaving through Zoro's green locks. Zoro relaxed again, getting accustomed to the weird feeling of something inside his ass. Sanji loosened him up and added another finger, making Zoro moan. The blond smirked and thrust his fingers in. Zoro cried out, leaving his task in favor of holding on to Sanji. Zoro noticed he had another hard on, and he reached for it.

Sanji's hand stopped him, and Zoro whined. "Not so fast," Sanji said.

Zoro growled, but let Sanji continue. Sanji added a third finger, thrusting all three in and out while making scissor movements. Zoro shivered and had a hard time holding himself up. His arms buckled and he fell against the blond. Sanji hugged him with his other arm. After a minute more, Sanji pulled his fingers out, much to Zoro's displeasure. Sanji lifted the swordsman onto his lap, setting him over his own erection. Zoro gulped and asked,

"Can't you be bottom? I feel stupid now."

Sanji snickered, but shook his head. He slowly pushed the swordsman down on himself. With a hiss and a grunt, Zoro sat down, being filled to the brim. Sanji opened his mouth in a gasp, the feeling of being inside Zoro almost too much to comprehend. Zoro moaned, he hadn't even felt any pain, only pleasure.

"Ah, that felt amazing!" he said.

Sanji grinned and kissed the man's tanned neck, letting his hands roam Zoro's body. Zoro stayed still, until he had adjusted to this new feeling. Then he slowly rose, getting a sharp intake of breath from the blond underneath him. Zoro slammed himself down, making them both cry out in pure ecstasy. Sanji growled and grabbed onto Zoro's hips, helping the green haired man rise again, then slam him back down while pushing his own hips up. This caused for a more intense reaction from the both of them. Zoro moaned Sanji's name while the blond grit his teeth, trying hard to keep in his own moan.

"Do that again..." Zoro breathed.

Sanji did. Again and again. Each time, moans filled the cave and slaps of flesh were clear to them, even though the thunder raged outside. They didn't hear, lost in their own world of pleasure and pure ecstasy. Then finally, Sanji found that particular spot. Zoro cried out loudly, surprising them both. Sanji then grinned, aiming for that spot once again and he slammed Zoro down. The green haired man moaned. Sanji looked up to see a stunning view. The swordsman was panting, a red hue covering every inch of his body. His pupil's where dilated and his mouth was open in a silent gasp. A trickle of drool ran down his chin and Sanji automatically licked it away. He kissed Zoro, lapping at his lower lip with his tongue. Zoro complied and let Sanji enter. Their tongue's battle for dominance, which neither of them wanted to give to the other.

After what felt like an eternity, but would only be mere minutes in reality, Zoro came with a cry, tensed up around Sanji and made the cook come seconds after. They collapsed against each other, totally exhausted. Sanji pulled out and hugged the green haired man against him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Zoro opened his eyes and frowned. "Why are you saying that?"

Sanji bit his lip, averting his eyes. "For not telling you my feeling earlier."

Zoro grinned and kissed the blond. "It doesn't matter anymore, you did and that's all there is to it."

Sanji nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Let's spend the night here, go back tomorrow."

Sanji nodded again, snuggling against the swordsman.

Sleep caught up to them, and both dreamt silently of a beautiful future.

**o-o-o**

Zoro opened his eyes to see that the rain had stopped. He felt clammy and cold, he wondered why. He sat up, an arm fell off him and he looked sideways to see Sanji hugging his form. The swordsman smiled and brushed his fingers through Sanji's hair. He shook the blond and Sanji awoke.

"Let's go, we need to find the others," Zoro said.

Sanji nodded and stood, handing Zoro his clothes. Luckily they were dry and warm from the fire. After getting dressed they went outside. Sanji went for the beach, certain that the Sunny was going to be there. Zoro followed close behind, intent on not getting lost. They reached the beach, and indeed, the Sunny was there.

"Guys!" Nami yelled out.

The others noticed the duo as well and raced up to them, Luffy hugged them both tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Zoro and Sanji nodded, glanced at each other and smiled. Then said,

"Never better, Captain."


End file.
